Passing Flame
by Aerisse.Hasste
Summary: AU. One-shot. He looked blankly at the young man, "What are you gawking at?". He raised a finger, shaky and pale, shrieking, "YOU"RE FLOATING!". His response was an exasperated eye-roll. Slight OOC.


Summary:

AU. One-shot. He looked blankly at the young man, "What are you gawking at?". He raised a finger, shaky and pale, shrieking, "YOU"RE FLOATING!". His response was an exasperated eye-roll. Slight OOC.

Author's Note: Huh, been a while since I've stepped inside this community, and an even longer while since I've written much so bear with me as I try to get back into flow.

On another note: If I owned KHR I'd have made all the females bad-ass.

Chapter 1:

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_"A good son."_

He would've thought the thing would have been cleaner, given that he was only dead for three days, but he did not dwell for any longer, his mother may have had a shortage in money. His gaze went back to his name, and he creased his brow, crouching to lean in closer.

Written crudely on the other wise clean gravestone under the name was: "A dame."

He snorted. Really? Even after he was dead? Perhaps he shouldn't have held that much hope in his belief that _maybe _his bullies grew a pair and actually would do _something _relatively close to being decent, but that was wishful thinking. He shrugged his now translucent shoulders, fixing his posture, and started floating away. The young ghost raised a hand to his chin, face contorting in contemplation. Perhaps he could go back to his old home? A flash of his mother's wails came to his mind and he decked out the option. School was out too, it was currently late in the night. He wandered down the familiar streets of Namimori, eyes drifting apathetically over the various houses. The wind rustled the trees scattered over the paths as he continued on his way. Come to think of it, why hadn't Death or something come and take his...soul or whatever? Maybe they were busy? People die a minute a day all over the world, he knew that.

_Or maybe I have some sort of 'secret regret'?_

He scoffed at the idea. As far as he was concerned, he did everything he wanted to do before he died. Pranking his bullies, cussing out his dad, and making his mom happy with a surprise picnic at the park. There were many more things he did and a few he couldn't do due to shortage of time. He ran over them, and deemed them not too necessary. A cold breeze howled through the night, and he scowled when he felt a slight drop in his temperature. Ugh, he hated the cold. He closed his eyes, shoving his hands down his pockets. Images of a warm bed, a bright smile, and a fireplace appeared before his eyes, and he started to smile when a whimper interrupted his train of thought.

"No way..."

He turned, one eye open observing the small boy on the ground. He was clad in green and black plaid pajamas, and was also on the ground, pointing and gawking at his general direction. He looked to be around 6-7 years old, with black curly hair with bright green eyes. He looked blankly at the boy, "What are you gawking at?". He raised a finger, shaky and pale, and shrieked, "YOU"RE FLOATING!"

His response was an exasperated eye-roll.

"Lambo! Lambooo!" a young, nigh-pitched voice called out, and soon a woman with bright auburn hair wearing a black formal suit came out from in between the houses. Her hair was tied in a low pony tail, and her brightly polished badge displayed proudly on her left breast.

Kyoko.

He could remember her, slightly. She went to school with him, they were in the same year. Kyoko Sasagawa treated him with kindness he couldn't find in anyone else, and that was why he valued her so much. But, as she got closer, his non-existent heart stopped dead in his chest. Kyoko...she was a woman now. Judging by her appearance she couldn't be any younger than 27, but why? The last time he had seen her was just shy of last week, and he knew she was still 14 back then. So how...?

"Lambo, you shouldn't run off like that!" her voice was still as sweet as he remembered, albeit more mature. The boy, now identified as Lambo, stood shakily, and clung to the young woman's arm. Once again, he pointed at Tsuna's general direction.

"G-G-g...!" Kyoko looked at him confused, "...GHOST!" She redirected her gaze upwards, creasing her brows. Tsuna felt a sliver of hope inside him, but he immediately crushed it. The woman's head went back down, "There's nothing there, Lambo," she reassured. But the child just gruffly shook his head and continued flailing his unattached arm at him, "B-but he's right THERE! With weird spiky brown hair!"

Kyoko's eyes widened a moment, before she schooled her face back into a smile. Letting a child know her suspicions would certainly just make him more scared. And the possibilities of it all was, honestly, slim to none. She tugged at the boy, whispering reassurances and together they walked off together down the road.

Neither of them saw the translucent figure fade away behind them.

Tsuna shook his head. Looking around, he was in a cemetery, and his name carved into a stone on the ground.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_"A good son."_

He would've thought the thing would have been cleaner, given that he was only dead for three days, but he did not dwell for any longer, his mother may have had a shortage in money. His gaze went back to his name, and he creased his brow, crouching to lean in closer.

Written crudely on the other wise clean gravestone under the name was: "A dame."

He snorted. Really? Even after he was dead? Perhaps he shouldn't have held that much hope in his belief that _maybe _his bullies grew a pair and actually would do _something _relatively close to being decent, but that was wishful thinking. He shrugged his now translucent shoulders, fixing his posture, and started floating away. The young ghost raised a hand to his chin, face contorting in contemplation. Perhaps he could go back to his old home? A flash of his mother's wails came to his mind and he decked out the option. School was out too, it was currently late in the night. He wandered down the familiar streets of Namimori, eyes drifting apathetically over the various houses. The wind rustled the trees scattered over the paths as he continued on his way. Come to think of it, why hadn't Death or something come and take his...soul or whatever? Maybe they were busy? People die a minute a day all over the world, he knew that.

_Or maybe I have some sort of 'secret regret'?_

__He scoffed at the idea.


End file.
